Four objectives are being addressed in this research project. These objectives are: 1. To describe in detail emergency care planning and system development as it has occurred in selected communities/regions throughout the United States. 2. To identify the conditions which have lead to improvement or lack of improvement in the study community's ability to provide emergency medical services (EMS). 3. To develop materials to be used in the education of health professionals and laymen who become involved in health planning and system development. 4. To expand our conceptual and theoretical knowledge of health planning and system development. To meet these objectives we are studying the manner in which emergency care systems are being developed in approximately 20 communities/ regions throughout the United States. These study communities have been carefully selected to represent both success and lack of success under a variety of organizational, environmental and funding patterns. Through systematic comparative analysis we hope to identify the conditions which lead to progress or lack of progress in EMS system development.